


Playing dirty

by misssushicat



Series: Technically speaking [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Porn Mention, au kinda, juice x reader, just everything is fine, no one is dead, really unsure about the rating system so I dunno how to rate this, we're still in the earlier seasons of soa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: Juice thinks it's a good idea to try and make a comment about your underwear situation. Oh boy is that a mistake.





	Playing dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Series notes: You’re a techie that have been helping the Sons for a while, currently working on helping them fix their computers and upgrade their security systems, some of which might not technically be legal. But hey, good money is hard to get by and the Sons are good to have on your side. It’s a rough world after all. They guys all love you, treating you like family, but there might be one Son that holds an even more special place in his heart for you.

“Christ Kip, what the hell have you been doing to this computer?” You tried desperately to get the mouse to move even a few inches on the screen, but it was like it was filled with glue. 

“Well, err.” Half-Sack squirmed around, seeming not so keen on looking you in the eye. You put your hand up, not wanting to hear the answer to your question.

“Never mind.” You said quickly. “Just, I’m gonna have to take it with me so I can wipe it and reinstall it.”

“Yeah.” Half-Sack seemed relieved. “Probably for the best. Here, I’ll take it to your car.” He grabbed the computer and screen and walked out to the bar where the rest of the Sons were sitting, just enjoying a quiet day and a few beers. 

“Ah, here comes the lady of the hour.” Jax grinned. “How’s everything going doll?” 

“Well if your guys could stop watching so much goddamned porn then maybe I wouldn’t have to keep wiping all the computers.” You walked toward the bar, grabbing the beer that Chibs held out for you. “But hey, it’s all in a day's work I guess.” 

Jax laughed, some of the guys just grinning widely, some actually managing to look a little abashed. “Not sure I can do anything about that unfortunately.” 

“Well, I guess there’s a limit to your power as well then prez.” You took a swig of your beer, feeling your whole body relax after a long, sweaty day at the clubhouse. There was so much to be done still, and Jax wanted all the systems up and running as soon as possible, having explained to you the delicate situation they were in with a rival gang. Even though the Sons had moved on from the drug-world, they were still hauling guns, and that didn’t sit well with the gang that had tried to move in on their gun-territory while they had been busy dealing with the drug crap. You felt the pressure to work quickly, spending all day every day at the club, taking stuff home with you to work in the evenings. 

“We’re having a little shindig tonight.” Jax interrupted your thoughts. “Why don’t you stay, relax a little?”

You huffed, taking another long drink of your beer. “Wish I could, but some of us has a date with the porn infested computer that Kip so graciously carried to my car. Another time.”

“That doesn’t sound like a half bad night to me.” Tig wiggled his eyebrows at you. “Want some company?” 

“Ah now, don’t get her panties in a twist Tig.” Juice piped up, sitting on the couch, manspreading like it was his true passion in life. "She might think she'll actually get some."

“Ooh, shots fired.” Opie shook his head. “Watch out there Juice.” 

Your eyes narrowed, locking on to the Son sitting on the couch, wondering what the heck had been up with him lately. Every chance he got he put in a hit, and it was starting to tick you off. “You got a problem there, Juice?” You looked him over, trying to assess where he was going with this.

“No, no, absolutely not.” Bobby intercepted. “And neither will Tig, if he can just get you out of those jeans.” He nodded toward your black skinny jeans, gripping your curves like they were moulded onto your skin. The other Sons just snickered, watching the scene playing out in front of them with interest. 

“Yeah, like that would ever happen.” You replied, keeping your tone light as you poured some more of the cold beer into your mouth. God these guys could be exhausting.

“Well that’s just as well then.” Juice jumped in. “Cuz god knows what you’re hiding under there. A techie like you?” He looked at you meaningly. “Probably some nerdy star wars panties. Or some old grandma shit.” 

The bar resounded with howls of laughter, Juice trying to shoot you an innocent look while looking incredibly pleased with himself. You resisted the urge to grind your teeth and instead slammed the beer down on the bar counter.

“I mean whatever floats your boat, really.” He continued, making the guys laugh even harder. Knowing better than to let them make you falter, you walked over to Juice, hips swaying with confidence. He smiled cockily at you, and you swiftly slammed your foot down between his legs, not even an inch away from his most prized possessions. He jumped in his seat, and the confident smug on his face was quickly wiped off. Your eyes gleamed, knowing you got him where you wanted.

“Well now Juicey.” You tsked. “If you wanted to play dirty you could’ve just said so.” The bar erupted with the sounds of the Sons laughing and wolf whistling once again as you leaned down closer to Juice, a mischievous smile on your lips. “And for the record, I’m not wearing any underwear.” You whispered, keeping your voice loud enough so the other Sons could hear you while letting your hot breath ghost over Juices neck. You could hear a hitch in his breathing, seeing his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed dryly. 

Moving quickly, you stood up, smiling at the rest of the Sons as you turned to walk toward the door. “As for the rest of you perverts, I’ll deal with you later.” You said, walking out of the bar, holding your head high and steps light.

“Well fuck.” Tig said, looking over at Juice. “I think she just gave me a hard-on.” 

“Yeah right.” Juice grumbled, trying to shift around in the couch without anyone noticing, feeling his own dick strain in his pants. “As if.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided to write it out. Never written anything with an OC in it before, but I'm kinda liking it! Haven't decided on a name for this series yet, but I'm seeing myself writing at least three parts in total.
> 
> Oh and I know Juice is being a little shit in this one, I hope that doesn't feel too OOC?


End file.
